The present invention relates to a meat skinning device and, more particularly, to an improved roller and gear box for a meat skinning device.
For many years, machines have been used to cut a layer of skin from a meat product. These machines typically have a plurality of rollers, including a stripper roll and a tooth roll, with a plurality of teeth positioned adjacent an elongated cutting blade. As the meat is moved toward the blade, the meat is gripped by the teeth on the rollers, which draw the meat product into contact with the blade. A layer of skin is cut away from the meat product and pulled between the rollers while the meat moves over the blade.
One disadvantage of conventional meat skinning devices is that the rollers often are difficult to remove. For cleaning and general maintenance, particularly when the teeth wear or degrade after prolonged use, the roller needs to be removed. Conventional rollers typically have an elongated shaft that extends into the bearings and drive mechanism. As such, one must completely disassemble the bearings and drive mechanism to remove the rollers. Thus, there is a need for a meat skinning device that provides for easier removal and installation of the rollers. In addition, conventional tooth rolls have a seal mounted on the end of the tooth roll to separate the working parts of the tooth roll assembly such as the bearings from the food zone. Because the seal is mounted directly to the tooth roll, occasional leakage of grease and lubricant from the bearing will contaminate the food, and when food particles leak into the bearing, the bearing operates inefficiently and its operational life is shortened. Thus, there is a need for an improved seal in the art.
Another disadvantage of conventional meat skinning devices is that the drive mechanism is a complicated system with many parts that is difficult to disassemble. Meat skinning devices typically use a drive shaft that extends below the skinning device and is operatively connected to the tooth roll through a drive pulley on one side of the skinning device, and operatively connected to the stripper roll through a drive pulley on the opposite side of the skinning device. As such, the assembly consumes a substantial amount of space and requires one to remove many of the components of the meat skinning device to gain access to the pulleys in order to repair or replace the drive mechanism. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved means of driving the rollers.
Therefore, a principal object of this invention is to provide a meat skinning device that allows for the efficient removal or replacement of the rollers and drive mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide a roller for a meat skinning device whereby removal of the roller does not require the complete disassembly of the bearings and drive assembly.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a centrally located drive mechanism for a meat skinning device that can be easily accessed and removed.
Another object of this invention is to provide a seal that reduces the possibility of leakage between the working parts and the tooth roll.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.